Y quién puede ser
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNAxHAO. Song-fic. One-shot. VERSIÓN UNO. Es casi imposible creer que alguien la ame más que él, que se la estén quitando, que ella se haya enamorado de otro hombre. Lo más frustrante es... ¿quién?.


Y quién puede ser.  
  
- Versión UNO. -  
  
De: Priss.  
  
20-ENE-04  
  
22-ENE-04  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
Es casi imposible creer que alguien la ame más que él, que se la estén quitando, que ella se haya enamorado de otro hombre. Lo más frustrante es.... ¿quién?.  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
La había estado observando, llevaba horas haciéndolo.  
  
Quería hallar una explicación, una respuesta, un porque.... un culpable.  
  
Y es que estaba tan cambiada; la que estaba ahí sentada frente a la ventana de la habitación no podía ser mi Annita.  
  
Últimamente la veía pasarse las horas allí, mirando el paisaje, el cielo, las estrellas.... suspirando una y otra vez y con los ojos perdidos en la nada.  
  
=============================================  
  
Yo no se que le ha pasado  
  
que la encuentro pensativa;  
  
ante todo indiferente,  
  
preocupada y distraída.  
  
=============================================  
  
Por más que he analizado la situación, no encuentro alguna razón que justifique su extraño comportamiento.  
  
Creí conocerla mejor que nadie, pero lo cierto es que algo pasa con ella y ya no sé que hacer.  
  
Tan solo la notaba pensativa, sabrá dios en que cosas.... o en quien.  
  
Además, si antes de por si ya me sentía ignorado por la itako, ahora era peor, como si todo alrededor de la joven le fuese indiferente, sin la menor importancia para ella.  
  
Entonces cerré los ojos un momento recordando su actitud....  
  
Parecía preocupada, quizás algo la incomode. Más le pregunte varias veces, de las cuales algunas parecía ni siquiera escucharme. ¿Tan distraída estaba?.  
  
Abrí de nuevo los ojos. Ella seguía aferrada a observar el cielo, ni siquiera había notado que yo la miraba desde la puerta entreabierta. ¿Tan profundos eran sus pensamientos como para no percatarse de mi presencia?.  
  
Una reacción en ella me hizo fruncir el ceño: la escucho suspirar como por décima vez, cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, creo.  
  
Más eso no fue todo.... la vi sonreír; sonreír así nada más, sin un motivo o un porque para haberlo hecho.  
  
"Sus pensamientos deben ser muy agradables, sean cualesquiera que sean." =Pensé.=  
  
Celoso, sin saber de que o porque, cerré totalmente la puerta, con cuidado de que Anna no se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí; de cualquier forma dudo que sus sentidos estuviesen lo suficientemente alerta como para notarlo.  
  
Me senté en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de la sacerdotisa; yo estaba hecho una furia, mas traté inútilmente de calmarme; apreté fuertemente los dientes, incluso la frustración me llevo a golpear el piso.  
  
¿Qué no era obvio?.... lo era incluso para mi. Algo muy importante estaba acaparando su atención.... no, no era algo.... era alguien.  
  
Alguien que la hacia olvidarse de todo, de mi. La prueba esta en que lleva semanas sin obligarme a entrenar; y si bien al principio me alegré de ello ahora es algo que me preocupa bastante.... que me duele mucho.  
  
=============================================  
  
Si la miro fijamente  
  
no sostiene la mirada,  
  
como si temiera verse  
  
por sus ojos delatada.  
  
=============================================  
  
Los celos me corroen.  
  
He intentado tantas codas, incluso la he obligado a mirarme, más ella mi mirada no puede mantener. Me da la espalda o esconde su bello rostro con sus delgados hilos dorados.  
  
Me duele que no me vea, porque así tampoco puedo contemplar sus hermosos ojos. De solo pensar que no se atreve a mirarme fijamente comienzo a sospechar, sospechar que me oculta algo y teme delatarse a si misma. Sé muy bien que sus ojos tan solo me revelarán la verdad, por eso los esconde de mi, de los míos.... no lo soporto.  
  
Suspiro frustrado mientras me hundo en mis recuerdos....  
  
Justo cuando todo iba bien, ahora que por fin me di cuenta de lo importante que la itako es para mi.... entonces pasa esto.  
  
Quizá por ello me he culpado a mi mismo. Si le hubiese puesto más atención, si hubiese sido un poco más cariñoso.... si no hubiese preferido a mis amigos por encima de ella.  
  
Me cruzo de brazos mientras levanto la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación; observando la vieja madera como si en ella pudiese encontrar la respuesta que tanto he buscado y que tanto necesito ahora.  
  
=============================================  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.  
  
=============================================  
  
Sé que no soy yo. Sé que hay alguien más, lo sé.  
  
Una persona en su corazón que me esta desplazando lenta y dolorosamente. Ha de ser un hombre que le ha dado todo; cariño, tiempo.... amor. Debió darle mucho más amor del que yo le he dado.  
  
Me esta arrebatando su cariño.... ese amor que desde pequeña tuvo por mi y que ahora.... se esta apagando.  
  
Es doloroso vivir con ella a mi lado sabiendo que su corazón y mente están muy lejos de aquí, están con él.... quién quiera que sea aquel que la este amando tanto como yo, quizás un poco más. Por eso él la tiene y yo no.... yo la estoy perdiendo.  
  
Los enfermizos celos que he venido sintiendo se están volviendo tristeza. Pensar que nada puedo hacer, pensar que no tengo idea alguna de quien pueda ser.  
  
No estoy seguro, pero creo que Anna comenzó a comportarse así poco después de regresar a Funbari. Dudo mucho que algo le haya pasado durante el torneo de shamanes, debió ser después. Aunque.... no lo sé.  
  
Ahora que recuerdo, cuando ella y los demás se reunieron con migo en el desierto de Estados Unidos, percibí un brillo extraño en sus ojos; justo después de que ella conociera a Hao, quizás él.... no, ¡es absurdo!.  
  
Pero es que.... dudo de todo y de todos, hasta de mis propios amigos. Cada mirada, cada palabra dirigida a mi itako, me hace sospechar. Puede ser cualquiera, más me parece imposible que alguien pueda amarla más que yo.... ¡si yo la adoro!.... quererla más es casi imposible.  
  
=============================================  
  
No la siento como antes,  
  
y en mis brazos esta inquieta.  
  
Una excusa tiene siempre  
  
cuando quiero retenerla.  
  
=============================================  
  
Lo único de lo que me siento seguro en este momento es de que Anna me esta dejando de querer. Tardé en notarlo; al principio pensé que estaba enojada y que se le pasaría pronto, como siempre había sido.  
  
Baka.  
  
Pronuncio, para mi, una palabra que me define muy bien.  
  
Si me hubiese percatado mucho antes seguro hubiera encontrado una solución o algo. Arreglar las cosas, pero no!!....  
  
Tuve que esperar a sentirla temblar entre mis brazos, y no precisamente de frío o miedo.  
  
Pensar que antes estaba tranquila bajo mi abrazo; ahora se muestra inquieta, como si la cercanía la sofocase. A veces incluso parecía ansiosa por zafarse de aquel abrazo, abrazo que ahora se vuelve inexistente.  
  
Cuando no soporta más y se aleja de mi, haciéndome dejar de estrecharla, quiero retenerla allí, con migo. Más no importa cuanto la obligue o cuanto la aprisione con mis besos, siempre surge una excusa para obligarme a soltarla.  
  
"Si nos llegan a ver", "me lastimas".... que sé yo; tantas cosas que aumentan mi frustración, celos y sospechas.  
  
=============================================  
  
Ya son muchas ocasiones  
  
que al querer decir mi nombre,  
  
insegura, titubea....  
  
y mis sueños me los rompe.  
  
=============================================  
  
Suspiro con fastidio, no gano nada recordando sus rechazos.  
  
Nunca ha sido muy cariñosa que digamos.  
  
El enfado me hace decirle palabras al aire, palabras que seguramente no me detuve a pensar.  
  
Sobre el suelo descubro mis audífonos naranja; no lo dudo un solo instante y los alcanzó para escuchar la música que tanto me gusta.  
  
Es relajante e incluso me olvido del asunto de mi prometida por un rato.... pero no lo suficiente.  
  
Su rostro vuelve a mi mente.... su voz, esa bella voz que dejó de pronunciar mi nombre hace tanto tiempo. Tanto que no recuerdo bien cuando fue....  
  
Es verdad!!.... más de una ocasión en que hemos cruzado palabra por escasos minutos, cometió errores que incluso yo pude notar. Y es que no es nada fácil ignorar frases como:  
  
Sabes que te quiero, Ha.... Y-Yoh!!.  
  
Y como esa ocasión hubo muchas más.  
  
Titubeó al decir mi nombre, se confundió, se dejó llevar y casi dice el nombre de aquel que me la ha robado. Fue y es grande el dolor que sentí cuando la rubia se olvido con quien estaba hablando.  
  
La inseguridad de Anna me hace sufrir y con ello siento como se rompen mis sueños de tenerla, sueños de una vida a lado de ella.  
  
=============================================  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.  
  
=============================================  
  
Suspiro cansado, quizá un tanto resignado.  
  
Si Annita quiere a otro hombre, con gusto me haré a un lado. Dejaré que mi corazón se rompa por completo para que ella sea feliz con quien decida.  
  
No sé quien sea en realidad, y aun a estas alturas el saberlo no me interesa. ¡¿Qué más da, si no soy yo?!. A fin de cuentas me han borrado del corazón de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Giro el rostro hacia su habitación, de nuevo. La música sigue llegando directamente a mis oídos, pero mi mente sigue ocupada; pienso en Anna, pienso en ella.  
  
Afuera hay luna llena.... como me gustaría disfrutarla a lado de mi prometida; los dos sentados en la colina Funbari, uno junto al otro... abrazarla, besarla.  
  
Entonces, miro el reloj cuyo sonido ha dejado de ser indiferente para mi.  
  
Las siete cuarentaicinco.  
  
Leyendo la hora que marcan las manecillas, me propongo algo.... aun es temprano, y el deseo de estar y hablar con ella es tal que no lo pienso más.... Me pongo de pie y, apresurado, me deshago de los audífonos.  
  
Las ansias me llevan a deslizar suavemente la puerta de la habitación de la itako; en seguida me percato de que ella sigue allí sentada a un lado de la ventana. Los ojos de Anna se mantienen clavados en el cielo; es casi seguro que piensa en aquel que odio sin siquiera conocer.  
  
Annita....  
  
Entonces la llamo, esperando que esta vez sea diferente a las demás, pero no es así. Ella parece no escucharme, seguro ni cuenta se ha dado de que estoy en su habitación.  
  
De cualquier forma insisto de nuevo. Me acerco hasta estar junto a ella; la observo, parece embelesada...  
  
Has estado mucho tiempo aquí sentada. ¿No quieres salir a caminar un rato?, distraerte?.  
  
No.  
  
Su respuesta es firme y decidida, aunque sigue sin mirarme, como si hubiese hablado por simple reacción.  
  
Por favor, Anna.  
  
No importan mis suplicas, ella me ignora.  
  
Tan enamorada ha de estar que no se percata de los que están a su alrededor.  
  
=============================================  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.  
  
=============================================  
  
Un poco de silencio abarcó la habitación y por fin ella mi miro....  
  
No tengo ganas. =Sonrió. = De verdad, Hao.  
  
Apenas terminó de hablar volvió a posar los ojos al infinito.  
  
Al escucharla me di cuenta de mi error. Pero quería una respuesta, no?; aquí la tienes Yoh Asakura, la respuesta a tus celos y dudas por fin tiene nombre, el nombre de tu hermano..  
  
"El maldito de Hao". Pienso.  
  
Anna ni cuenta se dio de lo que dijo; sin percatarse, develó el nombre de aquel que me la ha quitado. Las lagrimas resbalan con facilidad por mis mejillas. Una vez más la itako se ha olvidado de que no esta sola en la recamara, que yo estoy aquí. Mis cabellos me cubren el rostro y las sombras el corazón.  
  
No insisto más y salgo silenciosamente para evitar molestarla.  
  
=============================================  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.  
  
¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.  
  
¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.  
  
=============================================  
  
Ya sabia que no era yo. Pero descubrir que se trataba de Hao.... hace que mis celos crezcan.  
  
Fue el maldito shaman de fuego quien sin esfuerzo me borró del corazón de la rubia. Mi cariño por ella y los recuerdos que hasta ahora tenia de mi, se han desvanecido, los ha relegado porque simplemente ya no importan.  
  
Es Hao al que ama, es por él que suspira, y por él que ya no existo para ella.  
  
Debió darle mucho más amor del que yo le di pues no me explico como es que puede quererlo.  
  
Después de todo, él siempre expresó su sentir por Anna desde el primer momento en que la vio, cosa que yo nunca hice.  
  
Los celos se volvieron amargura y tristeza.  
  
Preferiría no haberme enterado.  
  
La voz se me va conforme hablo.  
  
Entro a mi recamara; recargado sobre la puerta, me dejo caer sobre el piso mientras mi mirada se posa en el frío suelo.  
  
Dejo que las lagrimas se vuelvan más abundantes, prueba de cuán arrepentido estoy de no haberla amado mucho más. Porque fue mi culpa, no de Anna. Ella solo corresponde al cariño de Hao, un cariño que ha sido más grande que el mío.... por eso es mi culpa.  
  
Por no amarla como ella tanto necesitaba....  
  
.... La he perdido !!.  
  
.:: Fin ::.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Tema: "Y quién puede ser".  
  
Interpretado por: José José.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que escuche esta canción por primera vez. Y hace poco que la volví a escuchar,  
  
de inmediato me imagine a un Yoh celoso, quien sospecha que Anna se ha enamorado de alguien que no es él,  
  
y por ende se lamenta haber perdido su amor sin saber por qué.  
  
¿Por qué versión UNO?: Escribí otro fanfiction con la misma base y letra, aunque en una situación ligeramente distinta.  
  
Mientras este fic es a especie de introspección y recuerdos, el otro se va desarrollando según la letra.  
  
prisspkhotmail.com 


End file.
